diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Arkog Wolfshaupt
| Klasse = / Waffenmeister | Spezialisierung = 20px Waffen aller Art 20pxHandfeuerwaffen | Arsenal = Arkog | Vorname = Arkog | Nachname = Wolfshaupt | Geburtsname = Wolfshaupt | Geburt = 24. November, Alteracgebirge | Alter = 40 Winter | Zugehörigkeit = (Thralls) Horde | Größe = 2,14 Meter | Gewicht = 145 Kilogramm, Rüstungsabhängig | Haarfarbe = Rotbraun | Augenfarbe = Blau | Besonderheiten = Großes, variationsreiches Waffenarsenal | Gesinnung = Rechtschaffend Neutral }} "Ein einziger, vermasselter Hieb kann über Sieg und Niederlage entscheiden. Du musst kräftig und präzise sein, erlaube dir keine Fehler." ~ Arkog Wolfshaupt, Grizzlyhügel Arkog Wolfshaupt, Veteran der Pforte des Zorns Arkog ist ein Orc wie man ihm wohl in jedem Bilderbuche findet, groß gewachsen mit 2,14 Meter, muskelbepackt, ausdauernd und kräftig und zeigt keinerlei nennenswerten körperliche Gebrechen oder Schwächen. Laut seinen Freunden schlage in seiner Brust das Herz zweier ehrenhafter Krieger, gar Champions. Der Orc hat in seinem 40 Jahre langem Leben mittlerweile vieles gesehen und prägende Szenarien erlebt. Sehr wenig ist über seine Vergangenheit bekannt, da er an Gedächtnislücken und zeitweiligen Verlust leidet und sich nur schemenhaft an manche Ereignisse erinnern kann. Er ist dafür bekannt stets nach dem Gebot des Schutzes, beziehungsweise nach dem Ehrenkodex der Frostwölfe zu handeln. Jenen zu helfen, welche die Hilfe an Meisten benötigen und jene zu beschützen, welche sich selbst nicht schützen können. Diese Einstellung und seinen offenen Bezug zu Gerätschaften wie Pistolen, Gewehre, Bomben und anderen "unehrenhaften" Taktiken wie fiesen, schmutzigen Tricks haben ihn viel Hohn und Spott von seinen Artgenossen gekostet, doch zeichnet er sich sehr gut im Umgang mit jenen Waffen aus, so dass es unter Orcs wohl bisher keinen besseren "Pistolero" gab. Die Wolfshaupt Brüder Arkog wurde als zweitältester von drei Brüdern geboren, als Sohn von Argonark Wolfshaupt, dem Sippenführer der Wolfshaupt-Sippe des Frostwolfklans und seinem Weib Krisha, geboren in der Blutschmied-Sippe des Klans. Als Brauch innerhalb der Familie galt es, dass sobald der Vater starb, der älteste Sohn dessen Waffe weiterführen sollte, bis zu seinem Tod. So kam der älteste Sohn Vikorak an die Axt Mokra'Tasch. Vikorak war der Älteste der drei Brüder und ein Ebenbild seines Vaters mit kräftigen Bartwuchs, klaren, grünen Augen und langen, schwarzen Haar. Ein unglaublicher Kämpfer mit einem riesigen Herz, welcher von beiden Sippen sehr geschätzt und geehrt wurde für einige heldenhafte, selbstlose Taten und seinem Talent als Waffen- und Rüstungsschmied. Sein Verlust im Kampf gegen einen verhassten Feind, die Geißel, brach Krisha und den jüngeren Brüdern das Herz. Seine Leiche wurde nie gefunden, doch die Axt kehrte zurück und ein Freund Vikoraks berichtete, dass er heldenhaft im Kampf gestorben sei, als er einen kampfunerfahrenen Kameraden das Leben rettete. Karakgo war der jüngste der drei Brüder und dafür bekannt über die Strenge zu schlagen, aber auch ein hohes Maß an Verschlagenheit und Intelligenz zu besitzen. Da seine körperliche Kraft nicht sonderlich ausschlaggebend war, sollte er sich den Schamanismus widmen, verspürte aber bald den Drang verbotene Magien zu studieren. Die Ersten Schicksalsschläge Der Verlust von ihrem Gefährten und ihren erstgeborenen Sohn trieb Arkogs Mutter Krisha in eine tiefe Depression und sie begann die jüngeren Söhne Arkog und Karakgo zu vernachlässigen, während sie versuchte ein Zeichen von den Ahnen zu erhalten, ob ihr Sohn und ihr Gefährte auch sicher zu jenen gefunden hätten und sie als wahre Krieger gestorben waren. Es ging einige Jahre so, bis sie ebenfalls verstarb an einer Krankheit, so dass die beiden Brüder allein zurückbleiben und ihren Weg in der Welt zu finden suchten. Wobei Karagko sich mit Hexenmeistern einließ und sich gegen seinen Bruder stellte, um jenen für irgendein dämonisches Ritual zu opfern. Argonarks zweitältester Sohn schaffte es jedoch seine Angreifer abzuwehren und zu töten, nur fand sich auch sein jüngster Bruder unter ihnen, welcher dem Wahnsinn anheimfiel, als er sich nach Macht über Leben und Tod sehnte. Geplagt von Schuldgefühlen und schlechten Erinnerungen verließ Arkog dann das Geschehen, nachdem er seinen Bruder und die anderen durch Feuer an die Geister übergeben hatte. 'Pilgerreise durch die Scherbenwelt' Das dunkle Portal wurde wieder geöffnet und Horde und Allianz rafften sich zusammen, um gegen ihren gemeinsamen Feind vorzugehen, während viele Abenteurer begannen die Überreste von Draenor nach Schätzen, Rohstoffen oder anderen wertvollen Stücken zu durchforsten. Unter diesen Wanderer, Helden, Glücksrittern und Pionieren war auch Arkog, welcher sich vorgenommen hatte mehr über die Herkunft der Orcs zu lernen und so eine Pilgerreise quer durch die zerstörten Lande antrat, immer durch Feindesgebiet marschierend und sich stählernd für zukünftige Kämpfe schaffte er es sich bis nach Schergrat durchzuschlagen, wo ihm jedoch bald seine Kräfte verließen und er sich mit nahezu aufgebrauchten Vorräten versuchte durchzuringen. Seine Unnachsichtigkeit im Bezug auf Futter und Wasser und genügen Rast sollte ihm eine Lehre sein und zu seiner persönlichen Entwicklung stark beitragen, als er sich in einer kalten Nacht, am Ende seiner Kräfte fand und die Raubtiere frisches Fleisch rochen. Echanteé gestatten? Ajenthe. Einige Monde zerrte sich Arkog durch die brache Gegend, ehe er zusammenbrach und langsam in der kalten Nacht sein Leben aushauchen wollte, als ihn dann noch die Raptoren umzingelten wusste es, es würde bald vorbei sein. Doch plötzlich jagten sich unzählige Schüsse durch einen der Raptoren, während andere schnellstmöglich die Flucht ergriffen und Reißaus nahmen. Ein Elf, schlank und rank kam zu den Orc und versorgte seine Wunden, doch Arkog war nicht begeistert von dem Einsatz den der Elf zeigte, er wollte ihn fortschicken, doch er war ihm das Leben schuldig und so begleitete er den Elf, mit Namen Ajenthe, quer durch das alte Land. Über den Nethersturm kamen sie durch ein Portal nach Ratschet, wo ihre Reise begann. Von den sandigen Eben Durotars, über die verschneiten Landschaften von Winterquell und den dunstigen Dschungeln des Schlingendorntals, bis zu den verseuchten, zerstörten Ecken des ehemaligen Königreichs von Lordaeron. Bis sie mit einigen Freunden wie dem verrückten Trolldoktor Er'jin, dem weisen Taurenschamanen Hadwog, dem immernörgelnden Begleiter Frostbeißer den Frostleoparden und einen Zwerg mit Namen Owens loszogen Richtung Norden, Ajenthe fasselte etwas von Gipfel oder Erkundungen und dem kalten, toten Ende der Welt selbst. In Nordend In Nordend hatten die Abenteurer einiges erlebt. Sie waren an mit ihrem Schiff an die Küste eines grünen Nadelwaldes angelaufen und marschierten von dort aus ins Landesinnere. Zusammen mit der Abentreuertruppe, bestehend aus Ajenthe, Gibmit, Er'jin, Hadworg und dem alten Owens, entdeckte er die verlorenen Geheimnisse des Nordens. Beginnend von der vergessenen Zivilisation der Vrykul, hinzu den trollischen Kulturstätten, über die höchsten, verschneitesten Gipfel der Welt, zu den gefrorenen Einöden und der Heimat der Drachen, bis hin zu uralten Titanenstätten in tiefen, tropenartigen Wäldern. Eiskrone versuchten sie zu meiden wo es nur ging und es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass sie unentdeckt bleiben konnten bei ihrer Expedition. Nach erfolgreichen Abschluss ihrer letzten, gemeinsamen Expedition trennte sich die Truppe nach Ankunft der Allianz und der Horde und sie sahen sich ein aller Letztes Mal, ehe jeder seiner eigenen Wege ging. Arkog wandert gen Westen, zurück zur Tundra und setzte sich dort einige Zeit lang zur Ruhe um seine Gedanken, seine Erlebnisse und Erinnerungen zu reflektieren und sie aufzuschreiben. Eines Tages kamen Orcs sie begannen eine Festung aus den Boden zu stampfen, welche wie ein Monolith in der Brandung vor sich her protzte wie ein Symbol aus Stärke, Ausdauer und orcischen Furors. Nachdem Krieger der Horde rekrutiert wurden um gegen den Lichkönig zu kämpfen, registierte sich Arkog und hatte wieder ein Ziel, einen Sinn vor den Augen. Die Pforte des Zorns Viele Tage später hatte sich Arkog wieder seine Ehre zurückerlangt und kämpfte Seite an Seite mit der Horde gegen die Geißel, sein inneres Feuer loderte wieder wie vor Jahren. An der Pforte des Zorns kämpfte er mit der Allianz und Horde gegen die Geißel, ehe plötzlich der Verrat von der Seite des Hochapotheker Putress passierte. Arkog kam selbst nur knapp mit seinem Leben davon. Zusammen mit einigen anderen Kämpfern machte er sich nach Orgrimmar auf um den Kriegshäuptling Bericht zu erstatten, während er zuvor unter anderen Kriegern und Schlachtenveteranen die Rüstung und die Waffe des gefallenen Saurfangs zu dessen Vater brachten und ihrer Trauer kundtaten. Bald fand sich Arkog in Unterstadt und metzelte sich durch die Feindesreihe von Untoten und Dämonen im Namen der Horde. Mit vielen anderen Kriegern konnte er Unterstadt sichern und die Verräter ihrer gerechten Strafe zu führen. So erfuhr er, dass auch Varimathras für seinen törrichten Versuch sich gegen die geballte Macht der Horde zu erheben, erschlagen wurde. Das plötzliche Auftauchen vom König Sturmwinds machte Arkog stutzig, doch wusste er, dass die Allianz genauso unter diesem Sabotageakt gelitten hatte wie auch die Horde. Der Krieger entgegnete Varians Stellungnahme zum Bündnis und dessen jehes Ende mit einer Art Resignation. Irgendwie wusste er, dass dies erst der Beginn einer langen Reihe von Gefechten war und er unweigerlich daran beteiligt sein würde. centre|thumb|600px Der Kataklysmus Das Weltenbeben begann und die Welt erzitterte vor den Urkräften der Erde unter den Füßen der Sterblichen, als Arkog von dem Nordendfelgzug nach Orgrimmar zurückkehrte und für seine Taten in Nordend ein Kor'kron unter Thrall wurde und als offizielles Auge und Ohr des Kriegshäuptlings dienen durfte und dabei half gemeinsam mit anderen Nordendveteranen und freiwilligen Helfern die Echoinseln von dem durchtriebenen Zalazane zu befreien. Mit einem Veteranenstatus und seiner neuen Funktion als Kor'kron nahm er am Rat der Häuptlinge teil, welche sich im Tal der Weisheit zusammengetroffen hatten um die Bedrohung durch die Erdbeben und die auftauchenden, elemenatren Eindringlinge, wie auch den Weltuntergangskult, welcher begann kryptische Botschaften in Orgrimmar zu verteilen. Die Häuptlinge reagierten zunächst stutzig als der Kor'kron ohne einen Clan hinter sich sprach, jedoch wurde Arkog Gehör geschenkt. Während er und andere Stadtwachen Orgrimmars damit beschäftigt waren Ruhe in die Stadt zu bringen und den Kult zu vertreiben, begannen die ersten Katastrophen durch den alten Drachen Todesschwinge, welcher große Teile der Welt zerstörte und die Welt neu formte, zum Glück hatte er Orgrimmar verschont und Durotar war bis auf eine Überschwemmung am Südstrom unversehrt geblieben. An vielen Ecken der Welt wurde Hilfe gebraucht und der neue Kriegshäuptling wollte seine Augen und Ohren überall haben, um zu wissen, was in der Welt vor sich ging und so war es Arkog, welcher freiwillig bewaffnet mit schwerer Rüstung und Axt loszog um den Kataklysmus und seine Auswirkungen zu beobachten. Von den nassen, unvorstellbar schönen Tiefen, bis zu den höchsten Berg der Welt und seinen heiligen Wäldern, über die Sande vergessener Königreiche, hinzu dem Elementarreich der Erde, einem Hochland aus Schatten und Feuer, bis zu den vergessenen Gefängnissen der Kirin'Tor. Die Flammen eines neuen Krieges In diesen Zeiten nahm Arkog so häufig er sich konnte die Zeit um Kontakte zum Volk der Horde zu pflegen, wie zum Beispiel den Wildkrallenklan und den Glutfäusten, welche sich in vielen Einsätzen als unsagbar wichtige Verbündete und Freunde erwiesen. Das Brachland geriet in zwei, als der Konflikt mit der Allianz von Neuen begann und die Festung Nordwacht Teile des Landes der Horde besetzte und einige Gefangene nahmen, darunter auch einen Freund von Arkog, welchen er gedachte zu befreien. Unter dem Ruf von Grethor Narbenschlag und einigen anderen hochrangigen Offizieren der Horde folgte der orcische Krieger ihnen ins Brachland und vergaß Allianzblut um seine neue Heimat zu verteidigen und seinen Waffenbruder zu befreien. Inmitten eines feurigen, heißumgestrittenen Gefechtes tarf Arkog vermehrt einen Druiden in Löwengestalt, welcher mit einer sagenhaften Bereitschaft und Wildheit kämpfte. Fast wäre es um jenen geschehen, hätte Arkog nicht eingegriffen und einen Angreifer mit gewaltigen Tempo durch einen Schultertackle von den Beinen geholt und mit seiner Axt erschlagen. Stumm nickten sich der Druide und er selbst zu, während sie sich gegenseitige mehre Male vor dem sicheren Tod retteten an diesen Tage und die Schlacht erfolgreich zu Gunsten der Horde verlief. So lernte Arkog seinen engsten Freund und Vertrauten und auch späteren Blutsbruder Jaspin Tüpfelblatt kennen. Eine Freundschaft, die bis zum bitteren Ende anhalten sollte. General Wolfshaupt Bald schickte der neue Kriegshäuptling Garrosh Höllschrei Krieger der Horde in das neugefundene Gebiet Tol Barad, welches dank seiner Rohstoffe als besonders wichtig galt und erobert werden musste. Zusammen mit einigen erfahrenen Kriegern und Veteranen wurde Arkog hingeschickt um dies in die Tat um zu setzen. So fungierte er als General Wolfshaupt, als der Nachfolger von Schmetterschlag, welcher in einen Kampf mit der Allianz umkam. Hier kam zum Ersten Mal Arkogs Talent in der Kriegsführung zur Geltung, wobei er sich selbst stark psychologischen Aspekten verschrieb und versuchte Geschehnisse in die Länge zu ziehen, um den Feind zu zermürben. Außerdem gab es auf der Insel noch viele andere Gefahren als den eigentlichen Feind. Verrückte Eingeborene, Friedhöfe bei denen sich die Toten erheben, eingesperrte Schwerverbrecher, welche ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken einen Typen für ein Kupferstück die Kehle durchschneiden würden. Dazu noch Dämonen, magische Feinde, welche von den Kirin'Tor zurückgelassen wurden. Grundsätzlich hatte Arkog viel zutun und war am Liebsten mit der Bürokratie beschäftigt, da dort der Verlust einer Truppe als sehr unwahrscheinlich galt und er so einen besseren Überblick über die tatsächlichen Bestände hatte. Was jedoch nicht hieß, dass er seine Axt ruhen ließ und zu einem Buchhalter wurde, denn der Feind musste immer noch besiegt werden. Mit Axt und Pistole. Das Ende einer Ära Die Siege über die Allianz waren zahlreich, als die Horde endgültig Tol Barad für sich einnahm und wie ein wilder Sturm aus Stahl mit Verlangen nach Blut alles niedermetzelte, was sich ihnen entgegen stellte. Arkog selbst war dieses sinnlose Blutvergießen an Unschuldigen wie Frau und Kind zu wider und so erhob er sich mit einen Einspruch, welcher fatale Folgen haben sollte. Durch seinen Unmut und seine "Revolte" wurde er nicht nur von seinem Trupp verständnislos angesehen, als er ihnen es unterbat Unschuldige zu töten, sondern kam auch direkt nach Orgrimmar vor den Augen und Ohren des Kriegshäuptlings zur Rede. Aus einem kleinen Jungen würde später eine Waffe werden, welche die Klinge gegen die Horde erheben würde, so hieß es und das genau aus diesem Grund keine Gnade zu gewähren sei. Arkog jedoch behielt seinen Standpunkt und sprach sich gegen die Ansichten seiner ehemaligen Kor'kron-Brüdern und Schwestern aus, während Koranak Einauge seine Chance witterte und zuschlug um Arkogs Platz zu ergattern und den unliebsamen Wolfshaupt zu entfernen, indem er noch weitere Dokumente fälschte mit Arkogs Unterzeichnung und ihn so nicht nur unehrenhaft entlassen ließ, sondern ihn auch noch nahezu vogelfrei machte. Kriegsverbrecher Schon bald wurde er seines Titels und Amtes enthoben und wurde mit Spott und Hohn gestraft, als ihm auch bald eine Hinrichtung winkte, sollte der Krieger als Exempel statuiert werden. Der Orc bereitete sich auf seine baldige Exekution vor, hatte er schon vor langer Zeit auf dem Schlachtfeld gelernt wie man richtig stirbt. Doch die Axt des Henkers sollte noch warten. Man entschied sich ihn als Kanonenfutter zu nutzen, da ein neuer Kontinent entdeckt wurde, welcher im Namen der Horde blutrot gefärbt werden sollte. Irgendwo in den Nebel im südlichen Meer von Azeroth war unerwarteter Weise eine riesige Landmasse aufgetaucht, in dem es hieß, dass es dort genug Rohstoffe für die Horde gab, die sie für ihre Kriegsmaschinen benutzen konnten. Mit einem gehässigen Grinsen warf man Arkog in das große Luftschiff mit einer mehr schlechten Rüstung und einer nahezu unbrauchbaren Waffe, wollte man gar nicht, dass er eine Chance auf das Überleben hatte, als sie ablegten und in die Nebel glitten. In die Nebel hinein Ein fremdartiges, unbekanntes Land lag vor ihnen und dennoch wurden sie von der Allianz begrüßt mit einen Speerfeuer, welches der Umarmung einer Schwiegermutter ähnelte. Das Luftschiff fiel, die Krieger mussten ihre Stellungen halten und gegen die Allianz und merkwürdige, körperlose Wesen kämpfen. Arkog selbst verschwand im Rausche des Kampfes in den grünen Wald hinein, um gänzlich von der Bildfläche zu verschwinden. Gesucht: Tot Einige Zeit später, als Arkog abgetaucht und als verschwunden galt, wurden Steckbriefe angefertigt um den Orc erkenntlich zu zeigen. Ihm wurde Befehlsverweigerung, Entehrung der Horde und sogar Kameradenmord vorgeworfen und so fand ich eine nette Summe von zweihundert Goldstücken als Belohnung auf seinen grünen Kopf. Der Gladiator Nachdem es ihm durch Nacht- und Nebelaktionen gelungen war die Steckbriefe zu beseitigen und seinen Namen "reinzuwaschen" trat er vermehrt in Arenen und Gruben als Kämpfer auf um dort Gold, Ruhm und einen Funken "Ehre" zu erhalten. Man nennt ihn auch heute noch die Eisenfaust, ein lebendes Bollwerk voll mit Waffen aller Art. Bis heute kämpft er gegen verschiedene Feinde und setzt mit einen schier unglaublichen Arsenal zu. Die Shlae'gararena Orgrimmars war dabei der Primäre Austragungsort für Kämpfe zwischen Kämpfern und Bestien, "gemanaged" von seinem goblinischen Freund und Blutsbruder Vizzik stellte sich Arkog vielen Gefahren und gewann unter dem wachsamen Auge der Zuschauer einen Ruf, einen Namen, Gold und das Gefühl etwas Gutes zutun. Stählte er sich immerhin für alle Kämpfe, die in Zukunft nahen würden. Zurück in Nordend Bekannt als Eisenfaust kämpfte Arkog in den verschiedenen Arenen Azeroths. So fand sein letzter Kampf in Burg Siegeswall statt, welchen er auch mit einen unglaublichen Entscheidungstreffer gewinnen konnte. Nur schien ihn seine Vergangenheit einzuholen, als die Legion Knochenschlag sich in der Burg breit machte und ihn anbot ihnen zu helfen. So nahm sich Arkog im Geheimen vor, der Horde zu helfen, für den Fall, dass Orgrimmar fallen sollte. Nordend bot noch immer genugen Rohstoffe für einen Wiederaufbau und er würde koste was es wolle, jene sichern. Za'krash Rückenbrecher, der dort ausführende Kriegsherr, schätzte Arkogs Rat sehr und ernannte ihn zum Rottenmeister, während Arkog freundschaftliche Beziehungen zum elfischen Kommandanten Shantras und dem orcischen Todesritter Hrogash aufbaute, während er sich fortlaufend immer mehr um die Pandaren Minaru Rio Giftlotus kümmerte. Das Feuer der Rebellion Das Wolfshaupt beteiligt sich stark an der Rebellion und den Kampf gegen die Kor'kron und ihren falschen Kriegshäuptling. Zu lange habe er, in seinen Augen, untättig dabei zugesehen wie sein Volk sich selbst zu Grunde richtet und nun sei es an der Zeit, ein neues, friedliches Zeitalter der Horde einzuläuten. Wenn es das Blut eines Höllschreis dafür fließen muss, so vergießt Arkog es gerne, hat er nicht die Gräuel und Unrechte vergessen, die ihm angetan und angehängt wurden. Das Ende eines Krieges Höllschrei war gestürzt worden, Orgrimmar zerstört und doch frei von der Herrschaft eines Tyrannen. Arkog stand vor der zerstörten Hauptstadt und sah die aufgespießten Leichen vieler tapferer Helden auf den spitzen, kantigen Stacheln, die als Zinnen beschrieben wurden. Er wusste, dass es in einem Krieg keine Gewinner gab, sondern nur Seiten mit Verlusten und Seiten mit weniger Verlusten. Der Krieg ist ein böses Spiel, indem die Jungen und Dummen von den Alten und Verbitterten dazu gebracht werden, sich gegenseitig zu töten. So verließ Arkog müde vom sinnlosen Blutvergießen die Bildfläche. Grethor und der Bauernhof Durch seine Zeit und sein Engagement zurzeit der Rebellion traf Arkog nach einiger Zeit Grethor Narbenschlag wieder, den alten, ergrauten Krieger, welcher sich dem Kampf und dem Kriegerleben abgewandt hatte, um ein friedliches, stilles Leben auf einem Schweinehof zu führen. Arkog, welcher noch immer in Arenen auftrat um Gold zu verdienen, nahm sich nun auch die Zeit dem alten Grethor, welcher ihm eine Vaterfigur war, auszuhelfen. Die Hand des Todes Der Winter naht und er brachte den eisigen, blutroten Tod mit sich. Ein Paar blaue, leblose, strahlende Augen erhob sich aus der Dunkelheit und suchte gierig nach armen Seelen, welche ihm erliegen würden. Kalrok Todeshand, ein Todesritter des Blutes, erhob sich und überfiel Arkog und seinen Weggefährten und Blutsbruder, Jaspin Tüpfelblatt, welcher seine Reise zur Mondlichtung antrat um seinen leiblichen Sohn ein letztes Mal zu sehen. Der Tauren starb im Kampf und erlag einem Herzstillstand, nachdem Kalrok ihn zum Bluthochdruck gebracht hatte, durch schattenhafte Magie. Seit jeher trägt Arkog das Amulett von Jaspin, welches ihm durch Tawane, der Tochter von Jaspin überreicht wurde. Er hatte auf Jaspins Tod geschworen, dessen Familie mit seinem Leben zu beschützen, und ihn zu rächen. Der Saufkopf und der Alte Sack Nach einiger Zeit suchte der blauäugige Krieger nach Verbündeten im Kampf gegen Kalrok und seine untote Menagerie, welche er sich in den tiefsten Schatten heranzüchten würde. So fand Arkog einen unentbehrlichen Klingenmeister in den jungen Cekor, welcher zwar gefährlich im Kampf ist, doch so gut wie NIE nüchtern. So lernte Arkog auch Brumokh Blutkiefer kennen, einen alten, ehrbaren Orc, der schon so wohl jede Schlacht geschlagen hatte, die es auf Azeroth, Draenor und sonst wo gab. Es würde Zeit brauchen, doch Kalrok musste aufgehalten werden ... möglichst bald. 'Hrogashs Bann' Bald schon fanden sich neue Probleme ein und Arkog wurde mit dem Mörder seines Blutsbruders Jaspin Tüpfelblatt konfrontiert - Kalrok Todeshand - und einer "gezüchteten Menagerie" von Untoten. Brackenwall, die Heimat des Klingenwindklans wurde dabei stark beschädigt und nicht wenige ließen ihr Leben, während Arkog seine Reise nach Westfall antrat, um die letzte Ruhestätte seines gefallenen Waffenbruders Hrogash Blutbann aufzusuchen und dessen Geist anzurufen, um das Geheimnis von Kalroks Stärke zu erfahren, war Hrogash als Todesritter selbst von Kalrok unterwiesen worden. In Begleitung von Minaru drang Arkog immer tiefer in ein altes Minengewölbe ein und schaffte es Hrogashs Geist von sich zu halten und seinen Körper zu verbrennen, um seinen Bruder einen klaren Moment zu schenken. So erfuhr er von Kalroks größter Schwäche und nahm dieses Wissen mit nach Kalimdor, um Kalrok ein für alle Male zu stellen. 'Der Ruf des weißen Wolfes' Als Arkog die östlichen Königreiche verlassen wollte, erschien ihm der Geist von Kargrath Blutschmied, und es stellte sich heraus, dass jener der leibliche Onkel Arkogs sei und dass auch Kalrok einen familiären Bund zu Arkog aufweist. Kargrath befahl Arkog, dass er sich noch bevor er Kalrok im Zweikampf gegenüber stehen sollte, nach Nagrand in der Scherbenwelt aufmachen solle und dort sein Grab öffnen sollte um sich sowohl seine Rüstung, als auch seine Waffe Dämonentod an sich zu nehmen. Dämonentod war eine Waffe die Kalrok schon seit Lebszeiten fürchtete und im Kampf gegen ihn eine große Hilfe bieten würde. Mit Kargraths Segen und den Artefakten der Blutschmied-Sippe brach er nach Feralas auf und ließ Cekor die rostige Rüstung und die ebenso rostige Axt neuschmieden, um Waffe und Schutz gegen Kalrok zu besitzen. Die Axt bekam durch den Schmiedevorgang einen rötlichen, brennenden Schimmer und bekam den Namen Dämmerbrecher, während die Rüstung durch andere Grabbeigaben verstärkt wurde, wie den Knochen eines Grubenlords, den Kargrath in Feralas zur Zeit des Wildkrallenklans erschlagen haben soll. Nun war er bereit Kalrok zu jagen und es zu beenden. 'Das Rote Portal und Kalroks Flucht' Einige Zeit später öffnete sich durch das dunkle Portal ein Zugang in eine neue (alte) Welt. Draenor. Kalrok nutzt das Chaos um sich mit anderen Kämpfern der Horde und der Allianz in die neue Welt aufzumachen und Arkog zu entkommen, als jener mit Hilfe von Minaru und Cekor das Nekrotische Labor von Geißelbrecher und Todeshand im Teufelswald zerstört hatte. Der Todesritter nutzte seine kalte, blauäugige Erscheinung um bei der Draenor-Blutschmiedsippe Misstrauen und Feindseeligkeit gegenüber der Wolfshaupt-Sippe zu schmieden und versuchte mehrmals den dort noch lebenden Kargrath zu töten. Als Arkog jedoch ihm gefolgt war und dort ein kleines Gefolge um sich scharrte, bemerkte der Todesritter, dass er nun allein und schutzlos war und zog sich von der Bildfläche zurück, um Arkog für weitere Augenblicke zu entkommen. Der Wolf musste erneut Fährte aufnehmen und der Gestank des Untodes und des Verfalls verflog niemals schnell, es war also nur eine Frage der Zeit bis er ihn einholen würde. 'Der Letzte Marsch' Nach vielen Wochen der Suche und der Jagd konnte Arkog seinen Erzfeind endlich auf dem Gipfel einer der vielen Frostfeuergradberge finden und stellte sich ihm offen im Kampf, seine magische Rüstung und neue Waffe Dämmerbrecher waren von großer Hilfe gegen diesen immernoch mächtigen Feind. Kalrok und Arkog kämpften lange, viele Stunden auf dem Gipfel des Berges, während ein Blizzard um sie tobte und die eisige Kälte an Arkogs Fleisch begann zu nagen, er unterlag Kalrok, welcher durch seinen Untod in vielen Dingen bevorteilt war. Doch mit einem letzten Kraftaufwand, indem er sich alle Opfer von Kalrok ins Gedächtnis rufte - darunter auch seinen Blutsbruder Jaspin - stellte er sich zum letzten Marsch gegen ihn und schaffte es den Todesritter zu besiegen, indem er ihm von der Schulter aus bis zur Hüfte spaltete und den Sitz seiner Macht zerstörte. Als der Todesritter gebrochen und zerstört niederkniete, legte sich der Blizzard und Geister stiegen den Berg hinauf. Es waren die Ahnen der Blutschmied und der Wolfshauptsippe, welche gekommen waren um Kalrok zu bestrafen, so dass sie seinen Körper zerfetzten und seine Seele mit sich nahmen, auf dass er niemals Ruhe finden würde. Arkog blickte schweigend auf die Überreste seines leiblichen Onkels und Erzfeindes, ehe er den knöchernen Kopf aufnahm und das Schlachtfeld verließ, still das Versprechen, dass er Jaspin und so vielen anderen gegeben hatte, erfüllend. 'Wohlverdiente Ruhe, Vorerst' Kalrok war besiegt, die Eiserne Horde nahezu aufgehalten und der Klingenwindklan sicher. Was gab es also für Arkog zutun? Er hatte sich dem Zorn der Untoten Nordends gestellt, Unterstadt aus den Klauen eines verhassten Feindes befreit, die Tore von Ulduar gesehen, die Spiele des Kreuzzuges überlebt, die Zitadelle gestürmt, das Weltenbeben überstanden, den Schattenhammer bekämpft, Tol'Barad für die Horde gewonnen, Kämpfe als gesetzesloser Gladiator und Grubenkämpfer überlebt, Pandaria bereist, die Insel des Donners erobert, die Rebellion durchgefochten, den falschen Kriegshäuptling gestürzt, eine fremde Welt besucht, eine Festung von Ausgestoßenen und Flüchtlingen in die Welt gestampft, seinen eigenen Schatten und Erzfeind besiegt und Frieden für eigene, geschundene Seelen erkauft. Was blieb also noch zutun? Urlaub, jede Menge Urlaub. So nahm der Orc nach all den Jahren das erste Mal seinen Angelhut und Rute aus dem Schrank und überließ die Spektakel anderen Abenteueren und Helden, während er nun einfach Fische fangen würde, das Schlingendorntal soll um diese Jahreszeit ja ganz nett sein. 'Blutschmied trifft auf Wolfshaupt' Die Beschreibung dieses Ereignisses folgt in Kürze 'Die brennenden Himmel von Azeroth' Noch während Arkog seinen Urlaub genoss, eilte einer seiner engsten Vertrauten zu ihm und berichtete ihm von den Geschehnissen auf Azeroth. Es war Ajenthe, welcher seinem alten, orcischen Freund darum bat in diesem Konflikt mitzuhelfen und seit geraumer Zeit wieder das Banner der Horde anzunehmen, war er immerhin ein Veteran von vielen Konflikten und wusste sich in einer Schlacht zu beweisen. Während Ajenthe sich als Söldner des Kartells meldete, schloss sich Arkog nach zahlreichen Überlegungen und einer schnellen Entscheidung dem Ruf des Kriegshäuptlings zu folgen. Angekommen in Orgrimmar bemerkte man schnell die herrschende Unruhe und die wachsende Unstimmigkeit, während man sich auf den kommenden Konflikt vorbereitete und Pläne schmiedete, dem ganzen Ansturm ein schnelles Ende zu setzen, indem man mit einem flächendeckenden Präventivschlag gegen die Invasionstruppe an der verheerten Küste vorging. Der ehemalige Kor'kron und Gladiator traf auf viele Helden, Abenteuer, Söldner und andere Glücksritter der Horde, welche sich angeschlossen hatten um ihre Heimat zu verteidigen gegen einen uralten, gemeinsamen Feind und so setzten sie die Segel, während Pulver, Zauber und Klingen für den Kampf bereit gemacht wurden. Auf der verheerten Küste traf man bereits auf heftige Gegenwehr von den dämonischen Streitkräften und die Horde bewies einen sagenhaften Furor unter der Führung ihres Kriegshäuptlings, des Weltenschamanen, dem jungen Bluthuf und nicht zu vergessen, der dunklen Fürstin. Allianz und Horde glaubten sich siegreich, bis zu dem Punkt an dem die Verluste groß wurden und man von einer Übermacht überrannt wurde und in der Hitze des Gefechts viele ihr Leben ließen. Arkog wusste, dass dies das Ende des Präventivschlags war und auch, dass der Reaktionsangriff der Legion mehr als nur hart gesessen hatte. 'Schweren Herzens in die alte Heimat' Nachdem Vol'jin schwer verletzt wurde und auch Thrall von Baine weggeschleppt wurde, nahm auch Arkog wie die anderen Truppen der Horde und Allianz Reißaus und zog sich so schnell es ging zurück, als ihm klar wurde, dass die Verluste zu schwer auf der Moral der Truppen lagen. Auch wenn er es selbst niemals zugeben würde, trafen ihn die Verwundung von Vol'jin und der Tod Hochlord Fordrings sehr stark und ließen ihn auch irgendwie ermatten. Einmal mehr hatte das Schicksal es mit dem orcischen Krieger gut gemeint, denn er war erneut ein Veteran und hatte diesen gescheitert Erstangriff überlebt und war nach Orgrimmar zurückgekehrt um dort zu verweilen, während das Schicksal der Horde noch im Ungewissen lag aufgrund der schweren der Verletztung Vol'jins. Nicht viel später erfuhr man, dass Vol'jin verstorben war und es einen neuen Kriegshäuptling der Horde gab. Bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit bereitete man einen Scheiterhaufen für den Leichnahm des verstorbenen Kriegshäuptlings vor und gemeinsam mit Bewohnern von Orgrimmar, zurückgekehrten Kämpfern und Helden und Trauernden nahm Arkog an dem Begräbnis von Vol'jin teil und reflektierte die Ereignisse der letzten Tage, der letzten Wochen nochmals in seinem Kopf, vor dem geistigen Auge, bis die Beisetzung durch einen erneuten Einfall von Dämonenspitzel gestört wurde und Arkog wusste ... dass dieser Konflikt nur der Erste von vielen war und Ruhe und Erholung nur mehr weit entfernte Träumen werden würden. Der Sturm auf die verheerten Inseln und ihre Gefahren hatte begonnen um sich gegen die Legion zu wappnen und neue Verbündete zu finden. 'Ein verheertes Land' Wie viele andere Helden der Horde war auch Arkog damit beschäftigt den Bewohnern der verheerten Inseln zu helfen und den Champions der Orden auf ihren Weg zu den uralten, mächtigen Artefaktwaffen und den Säulen der Schöpfung zu erleichtern. Sein größtes Augenmerk gehörte dem Hochberg und den dort ansässigen Tauren, welche sich als unsagbar wertvolle Verbündetete heraus kristallisierten, genauso wie die Nachtgeborenen Suramars, deren Stärke und Wissen in arkaner Magie nahezu unangetastet schien. Lieber ein Diplomat als ein Frontbrecher, beschäftigte der Orc sich damit gute Beziehungen aufzubauen. Doch wo seine Klinge, sein Bollwerk und sein eiserner Wille gebraucht wurde, tauchte er auch stets auf. So kämpfte er Seite an Seite mit den Illidari gegen die Dämonen in den zerklüfteten Resten von Aszuna, rang mit seinen eigenen, finsteren Alpträumen im verträumten Hain Val'Sharahs, erklomm mit den Hochbergtauren ihre heilige Ahnenheimat und stellte sich den Bewohnern der Tiefen entgegen, so wie er auch gegen die Vrykul kämpfte und sich versuchte unter den größten aller Kriegern zu beweisen. Auch sein Engagement im Bürgerkrieg Suramars war über die Grenzen hinaus vorhanden, als er die Flüchtlinge mit Nahrung und Wasser versorgte und ihren Schutz gewährleistete und so Kontakte zu dem seltsamen Elfenvolk schmiedete und so in den zweifelhaften Genuss der Gesell- und Bekanntschaft zu einem lasterhaften, versoffenen Magier kam, welcher sich als Magus Kelfus Neloth vorstellte und trotz seiner Schnapsnase zu einem unsagbar wertvollen Unterstützer wurde, während die Legionskriege tobten. Nachdem die Orden ihren Fuß gefasst und die Lage in den vielen Gebieten der verheerten Inseln sich stabilisiert hatte, sammelte das Wolfshaupt seine Verbündeten um sich und schloss sich dem Ansturm auf das Grabmal des Sargeras an um den Helden der Orden ein ungehindertes Vorrankommen zu ermöglichen. Die gesammelte Streitkraft der Wolfshauptfestung setzte sich gegen Dämonen zur Wehr und war siegreich, bis ein lauter Knall ertönte und das Antlitz der Welt verändert wurde. Entsetzt und dennoch mit einem hauch grotesker Faszination sahen Arkog, Ajenthe, Kelfus und andere seiner Verbündeten zum Himmel hinauf und entdeckten eine neue, dennoch zerstörte Welt. Offenbar hatte jemand ein Portal zur Heimatwelt der Draenei, dem dämonenverseuchten Planeten Argus geöffnet und der Krieg gegen die Legion ging in die nächste Phase, so dass man sich nicht eingeschüchtert zurück zog, sondern mit einer inspirierenden Rede seine eigenen Leute anstachelte um sich auf den Ansturm auf Argus vorzubereiten. 'Festungsaufschwung' Die Bastion der Exilanten, oder auch einfach nur Wolfshauptfestung, bereitete sich auf den kommenden Krieg auf dem fremden Planeten vor und zog so eine ganze Charge neuer Kandidaten an, so auch die Mag'har Rashka Garnzahn und ihren Garnrüden Sagor, welche sich als unschätzbare Hilfe in Jagdkunst erwiesen und das Kommando der Festungsjäger übernahm, nachdem sie ihre Fähigkeiten, ihren Spürsinn und ihr Ziel bewiesen hatte. Auch sein alter Frontenkamerad Tohopka eilte zur Festung und begann in einer Kommandantenrolle wichtige Entscheidungen zu unterstützen oder auch in Frage zu stellen. Mit neuen Verbündeten wie dem Magus Kelfus Neloth und einer Sin'dorei mit Namen Meridiell Leylicht wurden nun auch magische Belange der Truppe abgedeckt und Portale errichtet um ein schnelles Vorankommen zu ermöglichen, während nun auch arkane Schutzzauber um die Mauern gezogen worden um vor verborgenen Eindringlichen zu schützen. Auch wenn sich der Nachtgeborene und die Blutelfe sehr gerne zanken aufgrund ihrer verschiedenen Meinungen und ihres großen Wissenschatzes um arkane Künste, arbeiten sie jedoch unsagbar effizient im Team zusammen. Durch ein Sendschreiben von Arkog eilten nun auch Gibmit und seine Nichte Zischhilda zur Festung um den dort ansässigen Heilern mit ihren Fähigkeiten im Bezug auf mundane Heilungsarten, sowie fachmännische Arztgeheimnisse zur Hand zu gehen und die Heilerhütten zu einem wahren Erholungs- und Regenerationsort zu machen, welcher auf dem Grund von heißen Quellen errichtet wurde und so die natürlichen Mineralien nutzte um die geschundenen Körper und Geister zu beruhigen. Cekor und Ajenthe arbeiteten gen in der großen Schmiede und der anschließenden Werkstatt zusammen um die Truppen auszurüsten und mit den neueren Erzen wie Leystein zu experimentieren und sein wahres Potenzial zu entfalten. So wurden kunstvolle, massive Klingen aus jenem magischen Material geschaffen, welche sogar durch Schutzschilde magischer Natur hindurch schlagen konnten und Munition, welche in arkanen Flammen bei Einschlag aufging. Dhurok, Cekors Sohn, begann daraufhin sogar eine Lehre bei Ajenthe als Ingenieur. Aus der anfänglich kleinen, eher kläglichen Versammlung in einer Ruine wurde langsam aber sicher ein Söldnerheer, welches zu fürchten war und deren Festung sowohl Schutzwall als auch Zuhause wurde und Arkog sich selbst lange um die Buchhaltung kümmern musste, bis er eine Goblin mit Namen Gunikunde Knopf einstellte um die Finanzen im Überblick zu behalten und sich selbst anderen Dingen widmen zu können. 'Das Kampfweib und der Stumpfzahn' Es entstanden Spannungen innerhalb der Festung, doch keine der negativen Art. Tatsächlich ging es um Rashka und Arkog, welche immer mehr Zeit miteinander verbrachten, begünstigt durch die Tatsache, dass Mulrock und Tohopka das Kommando übernommen hatten und dem General so die Zeit des Friedens und der Erholung ermöglichten. Gemeinsame Aktivitäten wie Angeln, lange Abendspaziergänge oder sogar zweisame Abendessen führten dazu, dass die Festungsbewohner unter vorgehaltener Hand von einem Verhältnis sprachen. Tatsächlich wurde aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Arkog nie emotionale oder gar sexuelle Kontakte pflegte eine Truhe mit Wettgold gefüllt und eine Tafel geführt wo verschiedene Vermutungen geführt wurden. So behaupteten manche, dass er schlichtweg ein Einzeller war und sich einfach irgendwann in einen zweiten Arkog aufteilte um sich fortzupflanzen. Andere behaupten, dass er ein Eunuch war und dementsprechend keine Gefühle genannter Arten entwickeln konnte. Auch andere Thesen wurden gestellt, aber jene wurden bei Seite geworfen als ein großes Fest zu Ehren von Kargrath Blutschmied gefeiert wurde und man beide Orcs am Feuer, eng umschlungen, tanzen sah und sie Stirn an Stirn standen. Tatsächlich hatte Arkog Liebe und ähnliche Dinge aus seinem Leben als Soldat verbannt um nicht Witwen und Waisen zu hinterlassen und ungehindert kämpfen zu können, mit wenig Rücksicht auf sein eigenes Leben, doch Rashka änderte dies und er ließ es einfach geschehen, so dass sie zunächst umeinander warben mit Geschenken wie erlegten Tieren, selbst hergestellten Knochenschmuck und edlen, hochwertigen Tierpelzen, bis Arkog aus einem Versehen heraus fragte, ob Rashka mit ihm nicht gemeinsam auf die Jagd gehen wollte. Die Bedeutung erst im Nachhinein verstehend, bereute er die Frage zunächst, bis Rashka ihm eine Bestätigung zusprach und die beiden des Nachts gemeinsam auf die Pirsch gehten und erst in den frühen Morgenstunden zurückkehrten, offiziell als Männ- und Weibchen. 'Das Land der Tausend Tränen' Nachdem die Armee des Lichts Portale für die Helden der Orden, Allianz und Horde geöffnet hatte, brachte der General seine Verbündeten und deren Krieger nach Argus um nach jeden Ermessen gegen den gemeinsamen Feind zu helfen. Sei es indem sie Schätze der Legion bargen, Gurillataktiken gegen Karawanen vollführten, Kommandanten der Gebiete Krokuun, Mac'Aree oder der antorischen Ödnis angriffen, oder versuchten Portale zu schließen wie viele andere Beteiligten um abermals den wahren Helden der Geschichte das Vorankommen in Antorus zu erleichtern. Die zerschmetterte Welt erinnerte Arkog an die Heimat der Orcs, die zerstörte Scherbenwelt und ihrem Leid. Doch dieses Ausmaß der Zerstörung war selbst für ihn eine große Last und es stärkte seinen Willen nur noch mehr. Allein der Gedanke, das Azeroth - seine eigene Heimat - ein ähnliches Schicksal wie diese Welt erleiden konnte, ließ ihn ungeahnte Kräfte hervorbrechen, welche sich auf die Dämonen niederschlugen wie gewaltige Hämmer aus purem Zorn seiner Ahnen. Einige Dämonen begangen den "goldenen Wolf" zu fürchten, welcher in massiver Plattenrüstung und einem Schwert so strahlend wie der Sonnenaufgang auf sie niedergeschlagen hatte wie ein Hagelsturm. Die Orden waren erneut siegreich in Antorus und wie Arkog erfahren hatten, hatten die Helden offenbar sogar die Schöpfer selbst gesehen, als sie gegen die Weltenseele gewonnen hatten. Der Orc war zufrieden, denn er musste nicht der Bannerträger für die größten Siege der Horde, Allianz oder irgendwelchen Helden sein und wusste, dass seine kleine Rolle genauso wichtig gewesen war. Es waren die Einzelnen von Vielen, welche es den Wenigen Auserwählten ermöglichten ihre großen Taten zu vollführen und Ruhm und Ehre zu erlangen. Doch die Zeit für ein Fest blieb vorerst aus, als er mit eigenen Augen ansehen musste wie der dunkle Titan sein Schwert in Azeroth stieß und die Welt drohte unterzugehen. Doch wider aller Erwartungen hielt der Planet stand und das Schwert ragte wie ein gewaltiger Berg in die größten, schwindelerregendsten Höhen und fungierte wie ein Hoffnungstöter. Denn auch wenn die Legion aufgehalten wurde, hatte Sargeras mit diesen Angriff einen gewaltigen Schlag gegen die Heimat vieler versetzt und die Frage war ... konnte man Azeroth retten und seine pulsierende Wunde heilen? 'Eine Welt in Aufruhr' Die Legion war besiegt, die Helden der Orden schlossen die Wunde in Silithus indem sie ihre mächtigen Artefakte opferten und die Siegesfeiern waren sehr kurz gehalten, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass ein verdammt riesiges Schwert in ihrem Planeten steckte. Doch bald gab es Gerüchte über eine wertvolle Substanz welche als "Blut von Azeroth" bekannt wurde und offenbar starke, magische Fähigkeiten aufwies. Arkog verharrte still, denn sein neuer Treueschwur an die Horde war noch frisch und er hoffte nicht erneut in einen Rohstoffkrieg verwickelt zu werden, doch seine Bedenken wurden als zu bald wahr. Kriegshäuptling Windläufer hatte einen Plan und wollte jenen durchsetzen. Das "Azerit" sichern und der Allianz den Seeweg erschweren indem Darnassus belagert und in einem Zangengriff gehalten wurde. Wo andere Krieger sich ruhmreich nach Nachtelfenblut verzerrten, war der Frostwolf still, denn er war ein Soldat gewesen und zog seine Klinge nur wenn er es musste und sein bevorzugter Weg war stets Diplomatie. Doch ein weiteres Mal schickte man seine Truppen und ihn los um die Horde "zum Sieg zu führen". Auf dem Vormarsch in das Eschental fingen die Truppen der Horde eine reisende Schamanin des Irdenen Rings ein und drohten sie weil sie für einen Spion der Allianz gehalten wurde, körperlich zu überfallen und sich ihrer aufzuzwingen, während sie in Ketten lag. Arkog ging dazwischen und unterband das Vorhaben seiner Untergebenen rasch und ohne Widerworte zu dulden, ehe er in einer Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion Sinuhes Ketten öffnete und mithilfe einer trollischen Korsarin aus dem Brachland schmuggelte, während der Vormarsch weiter bestehen blieb. Bald schon kämpfte sich Arkog mit seiner Einheit unter Führung von Hochlord Saurfang im Teufelswald und stieß zu der großen Haupteinheit der Horde vor um den Zangenangriff gegen die Streitkräfte der Kaldorei zu vollführen und taktisch gesehen hatten sie einen großen Gewinn zu verbuchen. Selbst machte er es sich zur Aufgabe sicher zu stellen, dass nicht zu viel unnötiges Blut vergossen wurde und die Kaldorei statt den Tod die Ketten fanden, um kein schlimmeres Schicksal zu erleiden. Als sie am Strand der Dunkelküste angekommen waren, glaubte er, dass der präventive Angriff gut durchdacht gewesen war und die Horde nun so ein ordentliches Druckmittel hatte um den Azerithandel in einen Monopol zu verwandeln, doch mit den Folgen des Angriffs hatte er nicht gerechnet. 'Verbrennt sie alle' Der Weltenbaum ging lichterloh in Flammen auf, als die Banshee den Befehl gegeben hatte. Hunderte, gar tausende Geschossen aus Flammen schleuderten sich dem Sanktum und der Heimat der Nachtelfen entgegen und schickten so tausende von Unschuldigen in den Tod, während Arkog unfähig zu verstehen was gerade passiert war, nur zu sehen konnte, bis die Worte von Saurfang durch sein Ohr schallten. "Darin war keine Ehre! Jetzt werden sie kommen, ALLE!" Der Krieg der Dornen würde er in den Geschichtsbüchern genannt werden und wahrscheinlich als eines der größten Kriegsverbrechen in der Geschichte Azeroths eingehen. Die Worte des alten Orcs gruben sich tief in den Geist von Arkog und er wusste, dass Teldrassil nur der Anfang war und die Allianz zum Gegenschlag ausholen würde und zwar im Herzen der Macht der Banshee. Unterstadt. Die Schlacht würde nicht lange auf sich warten lassen und der Orc in massiver Rüstung versuchte sich und seine Verbündeten sowie seine Truppen aus der Bastion der Exilanten von Unterstadt fern zu halten. Doch durch geschriebene Drohungen und den starken Arm der "Horde" wurde er gezwungen in der verteidigenden Schlacht mitzukämpfen und seinen Schwur einzuhalten. Zusammen mit Mulrock, Ajenthe, und auch Gibmit zog er mit einer kleinen Schautruppe los um der Schlacht beizuwohnen, während er vorgab, dass seine Hauptkraft durch Teldrassil geschwächt worden war um seine Verluste zu minimieren. So harrten sie aus und warteten auf das neue Schicksal, welches vor ihnen lag, während sich vor den Mauern der Stadt der Verlassenen große Türme mit dem Löwenbannern aufbauten und die Armeen des Feindes aus allen Ländern kamen um sich für den Fall der Nachtelfenheimat zu rächen. Wieder stand die Horde an einem Scheideweg und Arkog hatte keine andere Wahl und musste folgen, so wie viele andere. 'Der Fall von Unterstadt' Die Allianz holte zum Vergeltungsschlag aus und die Horde erwartete sie im Herzen von Windläufers Machtposition, Unterstadt. Der Orc hasste diesen Ort nach wie vor und stellte hunderte Male seine Lebensentscheidungen in Frage, als er verteidigend mit seinem Gefolge aus treuen Seelen die untotenversiffte Stadt versuchte zu halten für einen Kriegshäuptlingen, welcher hunderte, wenn nicht sogar tausende Unschuldige getötet hatte. Der Blutschwur galt immer noch und Arkog scheute sich nie vor der Erfüllung seiner Pflicht. centre|thumb|600px Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Orcs (Spieler) Kategorie:Krieger (Spieler)